1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods and articles for applying liquid stain removal and treatment chemistries to a surface to be cleaned.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional stain removal and treatment chemistries typically require a user to apply a solution to a surface to be cleaned, wait some predetermined amount of time and then return to remove the soiled and excess liquid. Application can often require the user to scrub or rub the solution into the surface and the removal step can involve blotting, wiping, rinsing, vacuuming and any combination thereof. These steps can be labor intensive and expose the user's hands to the soiled and excess liquid. In addition, some of the solution may evaporate from the surface during these steps, diminishing the effectiveness of the solution.
U.S. patent application No. 20050244211 to Brunner et al. discloses a surface cleaner comprising a reservoir holding a first reactant and a cleaning pad comprising a second reactant. The reservoir can be a compressible reservoir that ruptures under pressure or is pierced by puncture members on the cleaning pad. The first reactant can flow from the ruptured or pierced reservoir into the cleaning pad and react with the second reactant. The reaction can produce an active cleaning agent, such as hydrogen peroxide or a gas to facilitate foaming of the solution as it is applied to the surface being cleaned by the cleaning pad.
U.S. patent application No. 20020077266 to Gabriel at al. discloses a stain removal patch having a substrate and a stain receiver. The substrate is a liquid impermeable patch that fully or partially surrounds the stain receiver for limiting the dispersal of a liquid cleaner on the surface being cleaned. The substrate can also have an adhesive to adhere the patch to the surface. The stain receiver is made of an absorbent material in which a liquid cleaner is absorbed. Liquid cleaner is applied to the surface being cleaned through the stain receiver and then the soiled liquid is re-absorbed by the stain receiver.